Okay
by ReadingFrenzie
Summary: Leo/Nico Oneshot, set right after Nico gets back on the ship.


When everything calmed down, they all met in the lounge with exhaustion. Jason and Piper sat next to each other, holding hands. Frank and Hazel were next to each other of course, and Nico next to his sister. Leo leaned on the sidetable akwardly, not sure where to fit. At first he wanted to attack Nico with a hug and cry with releif. He was _safe_. After worrying for so long, the man he loved was_ safe_. It was a strech to say that Nico was okay, becuase he was clearly different, but Leo had hope that he'd be okay. Safe is enough for now though.

Leo kept looking over Nico, trying to catch his eye, trying to figure out _anything_ that might've happened. But when he finally did all he saw was this..._empty_ look. It terrified him. Whenever they looked at each other Leo could've sworn there was something there that he only had in his eyes when they were eye to eye. Now...Leo didn't know if there was anything left. He just wanted to hold his boyfriend and make him whole and happy. He was torn between a slow approach on the welcome and pushing Nico up against the wall, kissing until their lungs hurt.

He did neither. Until he knew how to approach it-he'd leave it alone. A hand snapped in front of his face as he continued to stare at the son of death."Huh?" Piper tells him slowly, "We're all going to get some rest-you should too." And before Leo could wait around to try and say something to Nico, he spotted him fast asleep in the sick bay-practically when his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep.

While Nico got some rest, Leo could contemplate what to do. He didn't want to loose the only person he's ever fallen in love with.

* * *

The ground shook,a giant crack forming in the ground which seemed to separate him and his friends even more. They screamed as he watched them get attacked. Then everything shifted. And the voices came again._ It's just all trying to mess with you, don't respond to any of it, it's not real_ he told himself the whole time he was down there.

But the whole time he was down there part of him was terrified that he would never get out, no matter how straight he had his head on. He woke up shaking, sure he wouldn't be able to stand up. Nico started to cry silently wishing he had more strength, wishing he had no nightmares, wishing Leo was next to him to make him feel better.

Back at camp when he felt down or stressed, ready to hurt himself, or anything negitive-Leo would be there. He'd rub Nico's back soothingly, pepper his face with kisses and dry away the tears. It's almost like he can feel Leo whispering in his ear right now, telling him sweet nothings to make him calm down.

Pain shot through his head and he couldn't help but cry out in the sick bay. It didn't seem right to sleep in either of_ their_ rooms. Nico tried his best to stay quiet, he'd feel horrible if he woke anyone. They all needed rest, especially Leo, who wouldn't stop working in every free second. And even though he knew that he'd never be mad at Nico for waking him up,_ because he was just that sweet_, he'd still feel bad for cutting into the few hours they had to sleep. But the comforting hand was there anyways, drying the tears, the voice was in his ear saying, "It's okay, I'm here." and then when Nico moved over to see his face, he rubbed his back soothingly as Nico cried into his chest.

Leo held him untill he calmed down, waiting for either of them to say something. "I missed you." Nico's voice is shy and short. Leo grips him tighter in his arms, "I missed you too...I-I had nobody to talk to while you were gone." He breathes in Nico's scent, "Nobody to tell how worried I was about you."

"I know. And I'm sorry, bu-but it's just not something anyone need to deal with right now." Leo nods in agreement to his boyfriend. Everyone had priorities and coming out to the others wasn't really one of theirs right now.

They just lay there for a bit, absorbing each other. Besides a few minutes in the lounge, it had been _months_ since they had any time with each other, especially alone where they could be a couple. As they both grew calm Nico slid his hand under Leo's shirt and wrapped it around to his lower back. Leo let out a short breath and leaned into his touch. It had seemed like forever since Leo had a touch even partially intimate.

Nico started to fear he did something wrong because Leo was so still, but he honestly just didn't want it to end. He was scared that he'd be left alone out of nowhere again with nobody to grieve with. Leo regained his bearings and closed the little space between them, brushing his lips cautiously over Nico's. He still wasn't sure what has and haven't changed while they were apart. They layed there breathing the same breath for a long moment before Nico finally took the last step.

They were both hungry for the taste of the other. The couple kissed fast, deep, and hungry until Nico's ribs started to hurt-but it only slowed them down. The kisses turned slower and more passionate, more careful. Nico still had his hand on Leo's back, gripping him between the shoulder blades. Leo had grabbed Nico's hips, his one hand partly under the waist of Nico's jeans. He held his long-term-boyfriend close to him so that it was nearly impossible to part more than necessary for air.

As they grew more tired and their hunger more satisfied they began to slow even more and pull apart just a bit more. Leo looked at him in the dim light, and he sighed with relief when his eyes were_ his_ again. No longer empty or lost-but he knew that they would always go back to that once in a while.

"D-Do you want to talk or just-" Leo cut himself off, not sure what to say. How did you bring up your boyfriend experience in_ hell_?

Nico fit his head into Leo's neck, talking into his shirt, "I just want to sleep." He shuffles a bit until he's seemingly comfortable and says quietly, as if to himself, "You're the only person I'll ever be able to talk about it with,_ maybe_ Hazel...but it'll be a while." He pauses for a second to plant a quick kiss on Leo's collarbone, "I just got out. Imma need a while, but I'll talk to you when I'm ready, I promise I won't fall into old habits."

"Okay...Yeah, Alright." Leo shifts out of the bed and bends to give him one last long, passionate kiss, "I'd stay but-you know." He places a hand on Nico's cheek and leans close, "I love you."

He closes the space between him and Leo with a kiss-just right-and whispers lowly, "I love you too."

With that Leo trails back to his room hoping Nico will be okay enough for the night, that nightmares won't return, with the hope that Nico will eventually be okay to be who he is for more than a few intimate moments. He doesn't, however, have to worry about them as a couple, because he already knows that they're more than okay there.

_**A/N: i might add one more chapter half the size, but it is a oneshot rn-reviews appreciated**_


End file.
